The primary goal of this training program in cognitive neuroscience is to provide advanced graduate students and postdoctoral fellows with interdisciplinary research training in Cognitive Science, Neuroscience and Computation in preparation for a career in cognitive neuroscience. The training program will emphasize interdisciplinary training that involves collaborative research between laboratories using several different techniques. Fifteen faculty at The University of California at San Diego (UCSD) and The Salk Institute for Biological studies will participate in the training program, which builds on eight years of experience with a highly successful Center for Cognitive Neuroscience. Graduate students will be drawn from a large pool of high-quality applicants who are enrolled in the Departmental of Cognitive Science, the Neurosciences Graduate Program, and a new Computational Neurobiology Program in the Department of Biology at UCSD, as well as from other cognate departments including Philosophy, Psychology, and Psychiatry. The resources of several Organized Research Units at UCSD are also available for graduate and postgraduate research training including the Center for Research in Language, the Institute for Neural Computation and the Center for Human Information Processing. The advisory committee that will supervise the training program consists of T. Albright, E. Bates, U. Bellugi, S. Hillyard, M. Kutas, T. Sejnowski, L. Squire, and D. Swinney. The advisory committee will meet with the chairs of all the relevant graduate programs at UCSD to develop a coordinate infrastructure for training in cognitive neuroscience. In addition to the predoctoral training, support for postdoctoral research will focus on new research projects that develop new approaches toward understanding higher brain function. All of the major research areas are represented by the participating faculty on this training grant, including vision, memory, attention, language, sleep development, and neurophilosophy. Training will be provided in a wide variety of methods including electrophysiology, psycholinguistics, functional magnetic resonance imaging computational modeling, and developmental neurobiology. The training in basic research will directly involve studies of humans with mental health problems, including aphasia, autism, Williams syndrome, Downs syndrome and sleep disorders.